Be Careful Where You Walk
by DeathPrincess821
Summary: Requested by PLAINAWESOME Lifty had gotten turned into a girl. (Rated M for the 'F' word)


**Requested by PLAINAWESOME, yet another genderbent story! Please enjoy! *They are anthro***

…

Shifty and Lifty were sitting on a beach in the park. The pink grass swing in the wend as the purple leafs did the same. The sky ever blue as the twins looked over the money they stole from The Mole. Lumpy had put Cuddles in jail, all the twins had to do is put a fedora on him.

They sniggered evilly remembering the fear in Cuddles' eyes. Lifty put a few bucks in his black jeans; that had holes in it, he was wearing his too-big-for-him white shirt, it was long sleeve, but Lifty ribbed it up to his elbows, he had light green eyes. Shifty was different, he had a black leather jacket with the right sized shirt, and tan pants, with no holes. He also had a fedora between his raccoon ears. He had dark green eyes.

Their fur was dark green, and even darker green masks. Their tails long and soft. "So, our first robbery that gone right." Lifty smiled, Shifty glared his one minute younger brother.

"What are ya talkin about? Our robberies always go great!" Shifty exclaimed as he put his paws on his hips.

"But what about that time we tried to steal all that gold?" Lifty retorted. Shifty crossed his arms.

"Ya did that!" Shifty shook his head and huffed in his cheeks.

"And the Kryptonut? Or better yet, that one hot day and-"

"SHUT UP!" Shifty popped Lifty on the head, Lifty yelped and rubbed his head. "Now, since we stole this much money." Shifty looked over at his brother. "How about we keep milkin this cow! With this luck, we'll steal from Sniffles!"

"Ooh, that's a great idea!" Lifty sniggered at taking money from the smart boy. Sadly for the twins, Sniffles had been walking by. His eyebrows narrowed in anger as he turned on his heels and walked back to his house.

…

The two twins looked from their black van at the house. The short haired twin looked over to his brother. "You ready?"

"That's my damn line, Lifty!" The oldest snapped.

"Sorry, it felt good saying it." Lifty smirked as he followed his brother inside the house. Lifty gone in first, he turned on the light to see no one in the house. But really Sniffles was in the closet, Lifty looked around, there was a glass cup of pink liquid. It looked like colored water, Shifty grabbed it and looked it over.

"What's this?" Shifty smelled it, "It smells funny." Shifty looked it over, like pink pop. He handed it to his brother. "Try it."

"W-what?!" Lifty yelled, he jumped a bit by the request.

"You heard me, drink, it." Shifty said it bitterly as Lifty put it up to his lips and drunk it.

"It's alright…" Lifty said, starting to feel dizzy. Sniffles jumped out from the closet, his payback was set and he was ready to scare them. Shifty yelled, and ran off. Lifty cried and turned, he tripped and watched as Shifty ran off and drove off without him.

Lifty stood up and looked over at Sniffles. Who was just smirking, Lifty just ran.

…

Lifty felt sick that night. Only thinking that drink had some kind of illness in it. He went to bed so if he dies by it, he won't feel it. He woke up the next morning. He felt odd, his skin felt, a little softer. He walked over to the mirror, he only thought that the drink, or maybe even sweat had made his skin like this.

He gazed in the mirror in pure terror. He screamed at the top of his voice. Shifty growled. "Shifty!" A voice that wasn't his brother's yelled from the other room. Shifty groaned, only thinking it was a dream.

He opened the door to see a woman raccoon, she was wearing a white shirt with the elbows cut out, but her new skinny arms made it the ribbed sleeves to her wrists. She tried to covered her body by keeping her shirt cover her chest (The shirt now goes to her knees), with one paw, and with the other, she kept her black jeans with holes it in them up. Keeping fairly over between her legs, but her shirt covered the rest. "S-Shifty help!" She cried.

"Who are you?" Shifty asked. He tilted his head. He didn't mind having a half naked woman in his house, but why did she need help?

"It's me! Lifty! Something's wrong!" Lifty squeaked, making Shifty yell.

"Lifty?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"How should I know?!"

"Oh my fucking god! You're hot!" Shifty cried, he covered his mouth in fear of vomiting.

"What's wrong with you!?" Lifty screamed loudly as she covered more of her body, her blush even deeper. "Never mind, I need more clothes." Lifty sighed.

"Are you sure?" Shifty said, not wanting to go steal from a girl, for clothes. Lifty nodded crazily.

"I can't go out stealing like this! And we both know you need me for the heavy stuff." Lifty said, making Shifty want to slap him- her- it!

…

Lammy awake to see Shifty looking in her dresser, grumbling swears under his breath. Lammy screamed, Shifty grabbed two paws filled of clothes and ran off. Lammy looked over to the stuffed animal shaped as a pickle.

"Why didn't you do anything, Mr. Pickles?!"

…

Shifty threw the clothes to his sister; she was covering herself with her bed covers. "There, happy?" Shifty growled and flopped on the couch. Lifty gone back to her bedroom and put on the clothes. He realized that girl clothes are softer, and almost better then boy clothes.

It was a soft sweater made out of Lammy's curly fleece, and she was wearing purple jeans. Which looked alright on the woman raccoon, she opened the door. "I think Sniffles had something do to with this."

"Really? Mm." Shifty thought for a minute. "Alright, let's go."

…

Shifty held up the knife up to the furry, blue neck of the whimpering Sniffles. "The hell did you do to my brot- sister!"

"I-I don't know! I was just trying to make him sick, I had no idea this would happen!" Sniffles cried, Lifty growled.

"What am I going do to, about this?!" Lifty pointed at herself, she growled as Sniffles kept looking at her chest. Shifty realized what Sniffles was looking at, for some reason. He grabbed Sniffles by the head and slammed it against the wall, anger taking over.

"Stop lookin' there!" Shifty growled, Lifty just stood there, shocked at her brother's actions.

"Sorry, sorry!" Sniffles gulped. Shifty pushed him down and grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her along.

…

Shifty had gone home, and Lifty was walking around. She never was away from her brother, so this was all new to her. She was looking down, still unsure of how to take her brother's behavior. When she slammed into someone else.

She looked up, to see red scales, glowing like her hair in the hot sun, and small wings, red and orange hoodie, black short pants, and a dragon's tail. 'Drake!' Lifty yelled mentally. This was the dragon that killed her and her brother both on daily bases from flip outs. "Um…Sorry about that." Drake said, standing up and putting his paw out to help.

"I-it's fine, I wasn't looking too." Lifty said, taking his paw and standing up.

"My name's Drake, who are you?"

"Liftyenn." Lifty lied, Drake rubbed his chin.

"Mm, you're name sounds oddly like Lifty," Drake said, "But whatever."

"Yeah, bye." Lifty turned on her heels and turned to run. "Wait, I think you've left this."

Lifty turned and saw the money she put in her jeans. She slowly grabbed them and put them back. "Thanks."

"No problem." Drake smiled, Lifty smiled weakly. She didn't understand why he would give back the money he could've just took and kept. "Hi…May if you're not busy, wanna go to Happy Tree Café?" Lifty asked.

"Sure, I'll love that."

…

**And here you go! Sorry it was short, but I had to stop the writer in me before it made this at least a 12 chapter story! D:**


End file.
